Dhalsim
Dhalsim is a character in the Street Fighter video game series, and he first appeared in Street Fighter II. About him In video games, Dhalsim has pupil-less white eyes, three red stripes adorning his head, wears hoop earrings, metallic bracelets, a necklace with the skulls of village children that died during a plague, torn yellow saffron shorts, and has metallic bracelets and anklets. His build is that of a normal human who exercises and weight trains regularly, except for his abdomen and waist much out of proportion, and emaciated and he uses a yoga-based fighting style has given him the ability to contort and extend his limbs into stretchy elastic-like forms, breathe fire from his consumption of curry, and perform a "slow-motion" floating jump in mid-air to hit his opponent, which are physically impossible for a normal human. Dhalsim is quite a stoic, serious, self-disciplined, humble, and peaceful Hindu man who is also very stern when needed, and a pacifist who goes against his beliefs by entering the World Warrior tournament to raise money for his village to supply medicine, food, and shelter for his poverty-stricken people by becoming a fierce fighter who uses his advanced and unusual hand-to-hand martial arts combat skills to fight for the poor and oppressed and never kills an enemy, even the most evil ones. So once he becomes the champion of the tournament, Dhalsim retires from fighting after this and returns home on his pet elephant, Kodal, with the money and supplies needed to save his village, and continues to roam the world helping those in need. After Dhalsim raises money to save his village and gains the respect of villagers who call him "Great Yoga Master Dhalsim", he questions what good could come from his damaging powers. Three years later, Dhalsim's son, Datta, discovers a photograph of his father from the tournament. In the live-action Street Fighter movie, Dhalsim is depicted as a meek scientist who was kidnapped by Bison, and has his research warped, corrupted, and twisted to serve perversion instead of peace because he is forced to experiment on humans and mutates and brainwashes Guile's friend Charlie into the green-skinned Blanka, but switches the brainwashing program from images of destruction to videos of birds and nature and kids playing in a field, and an explosion unexpectedly causes him to lose all of his hair and the three bloody lines at the top of his head are meant to mirror his in-game counterpart's head paint, get rid of his shirt, and tear half of his pants off. In the animated Street Fighter TV series, Dhalsim is depicted as a former scientist who abandoned science to shun technology and retreated to the Himalayan mountains to study yoga and the pursuit of spiritual enlightenment-- gaining his powers of fire-breathing, teleportation, and limb-stretching as a result of it. Trivia Capcom's creation of Dhalsim may have been inspired by a character from the movie "Master Of The Flying Guillotine", Yogi Tro Le Soung the Indian fighter who uses a yoga-based fighting style and has the ability to extend his limbs to attack.Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists Category:Street Fighter